Pink
by yolapeoples
Summary: “BANG!” Perhaps it was strange twist of fate, or maybe just an odd coincidence that two detectives and a thief found themselves at the same Laundromat. Then again, maybe irony is just cruel sometimes. Randomness. Oneshot.


_**Because:**_** Plunnie attack in the form of pink monkey socks and red ties… and my inability to get over how cool sounding the word "sfumato" sounds. AKA I have no life and this shouldn't be so funny to me as it is.**

_**Characters/Pairings:**_** Conan Edogawa, Kaito Kuroba, Heiji Hattori. No Pairings.**

_**Summary:**_** "BANG!" Perhaps it was strange twist of fate, or maybe just an odd coincidence that two detectives and a thief found themselves at the same Laundromat. Then again, maybe irony is just cruel sometimes. Randomness. Oneshot.**

_**Warnings:**_** Randomness in the form of the color pink, makes no sense so don't go "Hey, why would so-and-so be doing that?" 'cause they probably wouldn't be under normal circumstances… depending on how you define "normal".**

_**Disclaimer:**_** The characters of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine. I simply supplied the washing machine…**

_**A/n:**_** It's a washing AND drying machine. Do not ASK! Oh! And please review!!!**

**Pink**

Sometimes, Kuroba Kaito couldn't understand his good luck, it seemed to almost come naturally (knock on wood)… other times he just couldn't understand his bad luck.

"YES!" exclaimed Aoko as she walked into the classroom, avidly reading the front page of a newspaper.

Now, something was dreadfully wrong with this picture. Perhaps it was the fact that Aoko was the one reading the newspaper. Or the fact that Kaito had his head face down on his desk in pure defeat. Or the fact that Hakuba couldn't contain himself at all and burst out into fits of laughter at sporadic moments. Or the fact that even Akako was giggling slightly. G-I-G-G-L-I-N-G. A-K-A-K-O!

Or maybe it was all of them combined.

The world and its irregularities were quickly explained when Aoko slammed the newspaper on Kaito's desk, making him once again read the headline that had haunted him since last night's heist.

_**KID IN PINK?**_

It was big. It was bold. It was Times New Roman. And it was the end of the world.

Plastered beneath the headline was a photo of none other than the infamous Kaito Kid, monocle, top hat and all. One detail differed in this picture than all the others. Kaito Kid was entirely dressed in pink. All things white had turned a most brilliant rose. And let's not forget the lovely non-hidden-by-poker-face deer-in-headlights expression.

Did someone on the task force suddenly become really interested in Photoshop? No. Unfortunately not.

Kaito sighed as he cautiously looked down at his feet to make sure that his now pink socks were well hidden by his pants.

**XxXxX**

Sometimes, Hattori Heiji couldn't understand his good luck, he rationalized that it had something to do with Kazuha's omamori (not that he would ever admit that)… other times he just couldn't understand his bad luck.

"Argh. It's not that funny!!!"

"I'm sorry, Heiji, but its just, its just…," Kazuha stopped to breathe, "its too funny!!!!" And the hysterical laughter was back.

Heiji, frustrated to the brim of complete anger explosion, skidded around the corner at the end of the hall with Kazuha, still in peals of laughter, sprinting after him. Heiji threw open the door as Kazuha tried to regain some composure.

"Sorry we're late!" went both teens.

The class went completely silent. The teacher stopped in mid-motion, piece of chalk held high on the chalkboard next to an unfinished "x equals". The gossiping girls by the window stopped in mid-hushed-sentence. Even the boys in the back stopped throwing things at each other. The people in the front row looked up from their calculators and the person sleeping on their desk in the second row woke up at the sudden lack of noise. Everyone stared at Heiji as Kazuha turned away and tried not to laugh. Equally silently, Heiji fumed.

He marched to his seat, leaning forward, hands in his pockets, looking ready to kill the first to make a sound, as Kazuha rushed to her seat and took out her math notebook, suppressing a chuckle.

The teacher cleared his throat as Heiji sat and looked at him expectantly.

"Right. Then, I'll see you two after school _again_ today." Kazuha sighed inwardly; they were _always_ late to school. Another awkward silence ensued this comment - no one moved - before the teacher continued courageously, "Hattori, I don't believe you are in uniform." Someone behind Heiji snorted.

Usually, Heiji's most extreme disregard for school uniform rules were the days where he quite frankly didn't feel like taking his hat off, but he knew for a sure fact that his cap was safely tucked away in his school bag. Trying to take an even breath (and not burst into semi-murderous rage), Heiji replied evenly, "What do you mean, sir?"

"Um, well," The teacher, relatively new in his post, knew enough from his limited experience to say that he knew Heiji was on a short fuse, "I believe your shirt is -"

"I know, sir," cut in Heiji, "but you see, there was a bit of a washing machine mishap…"

"And you had no other shirts, Hattori?"

"No, sir. All of my uniform shirts are now like this."

"Alright then. To the principal's office with you."

Kazuha sat in her seat in half-astonishment and half-amusement as Heiji stood, grabbed his bag and walked (rather heavily) out of the classroom. As soon as the door closed, the entire room burst out in laughter. After all, it wasn't everyday Hattori Heiji came to school wearing pink.

**XxXxFLASHBACKxXxX**

It was Sunday. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Hattori Heiji was lugging a laundry basket down the streets of Tokyo. When examining this scene, an obvious question comes to mind.

No, not "Why is it Sunday?" and no, not "Why was the sun shining and the birds chirping?", but "What on earth was Heiji doing with a laundry basket in Tokyo?!"

Simple: He had come to visit Ku-Conan and now, on the way home, he had to do laundry.

Just 'cause he's some uber-awesome detective doesn't mean he doesn't have to do his own laundry.

Heiji practically threw the laundry basket on top of one of the laundry machines once he entered the Laundromat and headed over to the coin machine. Once returned, he threw all of the laundry in the machine, inserted the coin and sat as he watched the clothes swirl around and around and around and around and around… The machine slowed to the end of the dry cycle when-

BANG!

Heiji was suddenly wide awake as adrenaline surged through his body and he ran outside onto the street; he could have sworn that was a gunshot.

When he made it out onto the street, he saw that a bunch of people had also rushed out of the stores nearby, but there was nothing outside. Nothing but a few disgruntled drivers. Slightly disappointed that there was no murder to solve (not that he LIKED when people died), Heiji went back inside and started to unload his clothing when he noticed…

"AW COME ON!!!"

All his white clothing, including the white shirts of his school uniform, had turned a most charming shade of cherry blossom pink.

**XxXxX**

It was Sunday. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Kuroba Kaito was quite annoyed as he lugged a duffle bag over his shoulder down the streets of Tokyo. When examining the scene, an obvious question comes to mind.

No, not "Why the hell is the author repeating her phrases and just changing some slight details?", and no, not "Why is she so annoyingly persistent about this?", but "What on earth was Kaito so annoyed about?".

Simple: His Kaito Kid suit, collapsible top hat, pants, gloves, and socks (all in all everything Kid and white) were in need of a good cleaning and the washing machine at his house was broken.

Just 'cause he's some uber-awesome phantom thief doesn't mean he doesn't have to do his own laundry.

What was really getting him though was how he was going to manage to wash the disguise without someone realizing and going "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE KAITO KID!". Why didn't he have a plan, you ask? It was Sunday, people, and he's a teenage boy; he probably woke up about half an hour ago.

That was when he saw a vaguely familiar Osakan detective by the name of Hattori Heiji nonchalantly tossing his laundry basket onto the top of a laundry machine. The thief, hit by inspiration, sped over to the basket, unzipped his duffle as the detective went to the coin machine, threw his clothing in with the mix, and then hid ever so inconspicuously behind a cart of cleaners and bleaches.

Kaito watched anxiously as Heiji opened the door of the machine, chucked everything into it, inserted the coin, pushed the button and sat down on the bench in front of it, his head resting on his hand, watching the clothes spin around in the suds.

As the machine switched to dry cycle, it hit Kaito that he would have to distract the detective if he intended on getting his clothes back without the slightly embarrassing "Yeah, hi, could I have my world infamous Kaito Kid disguise back? Oh, wait, what are you doing with the phone? No, there's no need to dial 110. Just, uh, please put the phone down. Please?" situation.

But if number one in the Kaito Kid talent book was master of disguise, then master of distraction and deception was number two.

Using one of his many insanely cool magic tricks (which the author of this story may not release at this time), Kaito set off what he thought was a perfect gunshot noise.

BANG!

Kaito watched Heiji jump and run outside. Taking the opportunity, he grabbed his clothes from the washing machine, stuffed them in his duffle bag hastily and calmly strode out of the Laundromat whistling, as a very confused Heiji went back to his laundry.

Later that night, Kaito Kid, the mask of the thief donned, cackled madly as he glided away, hearing Inspector Nakamori's and Hakuba's infuriated screams of "KAITO KID!!!", juggling his newly earned prize, the Pink Panther, in his right hand.

Suddenly, a gust of wind struck the hang-glider and Kaito Kid spun towards the ground. Quickly activating a back-up parachute, Kid landed gracefully on the ground… directly in front of a line of police cars.

"Great." muttered Kaito to himself.

The policemen came out of their cars and just as they went to say "Stop, thief!", a beam of light hit Kid, and all the policemen instead stared in shock and laughed. From the other side of a police car, a journalist stepped out and snapped a picture just as Kaito looked down at his suit and nearly died.

"GREAT!" yelled Kaito as he burst out in light-speed dash, throwing the Pink Panther behind him, having already checked to see that it wasn't Pandora. He made a mental note to never get dressed in the dark ever again.

**XxXxX**

It was Sunday. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and one rather annoyed reader tried to chuck a brick at the author's head.

No one asked any questions because they all pretty much agreed that this was a good plan of action while the author tried to continue typing the story, having barely dodged the brick.

As Kuroba Kaito walked off to the right of the Laundromat and Hattori Heiji grumbled his way off to the left of the Laundromat, a certain small boy with glasses ran towards the Laundromat by crossing the street directly in front and luckily (well, not for the Black Organization…) made it safely across.

The bell on top of the door jingled as Conan ran inside and stopped in front of the exact washing machine Heiji and Kaito had just used.

_Phew_, thought Conan, _Still safe._

"Conan-kun!!" cried Ran as she entered the store, having had to dodge cars to follow the crazy pint-sized detective.

"Sorry, Ran-neechan!" chimed Conan in his innocent little kid voice.

As they walked out of the Laundromat, Conan re-secured his red bowtie around his neck that had somehow managed to make its way into their laundry, perfectly unknowing of the public embarrassment he had just caused two certain people who were going to have a very irritating Monday…

_**FIN**_


End file.
